1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to internal inspection probes for inspecting hollow members, such as a hollow member present within nuclear steam generator.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Use of inspection/detection devices, such as eddy current sensors, is known. Such devices can be used, for example, for nuclear generator hollow tubular members with tortuous bends (e.g., u-bends). However, it is possible for known devices to become lodged, or otherwise not able to proceed along the hollow member such that further inspection is not possible. Thus there is a need for improvements to avoid such issues.